Chris's story
by Pretty Green Eyes
Summary: So who is this Chris guy anyway? Why did he blow Leo up? Why did he go back in time? Well the answer is...read the dam fic!;) Final Chapter up!
1. Choices

Just to fill you in, Wyatt's powers are telekinesis, he can orb, he can freeze things or blow them up, he has premonitions, he can levitate, he can heal and of course he can put up a force shield. And in the future Phoebe has the power to emit electrical waves out of her hand, (if you remember the episode were they went to the future.) I'm not great with long chapters, so they're short. Oh yeah, I don't own charmed, now you can't sue me! HAHA!  
  
Chapter 1- Choices  
  
I have finally perfected it, white lighters can orb anywhere, I want to be able to orb anywhen. Sure there's a time spell in the book of shadows that would do the trick, but that would mean I'd lose my powers, I can't afford to let that happen, I need my powers. I look quickly at my watch, oh dammit, I'm late. . .I may as well try to orb to the correct time, I know Phoebe insists on being punctual, after all in this world, if somebody is late, it can be worrying.  
  
"Oh honey, just on time!" I see her smiling in the kitchen just taking the dinner out of the microwave, it's an instant dinner, she was never much of a cook. Her smile is a sad one, I don't think I've ever seen her smile properly, I can't blame her. First of all her eldest sister is killed, then that day, the day that would change history forever, she lost her baby sister and her brother in law. . .that bastard.why did he leave us?! And then the remaining sister, my mother left one day and never came back, it was about eleven years ago, I was only ten, I know she's alive. She never was completely right in the head, Phoebe says she used to be perfectly normal and lively, I don't remember her that way, I remember her being detached and quiet, she used to talk to herself sometimes, I remember vaguely when I was two or three she was motherly to me, but the more years that passed the more detached she became, by the time she left I don't think she even remembered me or Phoebe properly,  
  
"Phoebe. . .I, I need to talk to you. . ."  
  
"Is everything alright?" She is concerned, I'm the only part of her life left, I feel bad about leaving. . .but I have to do this, she's been the only mother I've known these past few years, she deserves to be told,  
  
"Well. . .I'm leaving." I say uneasily, the smile on her face drops,  
  
"Where are you going? When are you coming back!" There is a look of apprehension on her face,  
  
"I'm going back to that day. . .when the Titans came back, I'm going to prevent it."  
  
"But honey, I know you're powerful but you won't have your powers if you go back, I know, I've used that spell before."  
  
"I'm not going to use that spell, I'm going to orb, I, I've been practicing orbing through time, I've managed to go back fairly far, maybe I can go back and change everything, save Prue and Paige, stop Leo from joining the elders, prevent Mom from running! I've got to try!"  
  
"Sweetie, if you save Prue, then you would never have been born. It wasn't until we found out about Paige that the Elders allowed Leo and Piper to even think about having children. Even if we had found her while Prue was alive, Piper and Leo probably would have been separated again, as she would have been seen as a threat. When Prue died we needed her. I want Prue back, I miss her very much, but it can't lose you too you mean too much to me, and I know Piper would want it, and the rest of the world needs you."  
  
"What if I get Leo back?"  
  
"If Leo had never gone up there then all the Elders would have died, I know the Elders are a pain in the ass sometimes, but we need them for guidance, to know when the Titans plan to attack, whether we choose to listen to them is another." Many of the Elders had died after the attack, a select few remained, Leo was their guardian, and he protected them from the Titans.  
  
"Then I'll save Paige! And prevent the Titans from returning to power! Phoebe, don't you want to be able to live again? Live without being in fear of what they might do! I'm half whitelighter, they're after me! Phoebe, I've got to try! Please!"  
  
"I don't know about this, messing with time is risky, I can't say I agree with it.but this might be the answer, this might be how you defeat evil, by defeating the Titans. They're too powerful and have too many demons on their side. Wyatt.you must leave that name behind, go by another name."  
  
"Hmm.well I've always liked the name Chris." My eyes wonder over to where a bottle of Perion water is, "Chris Perry?"  
  
"Sounds alright to me." All of a sudden the doors of the house fly open, a demon. Not just any demon, a Titan,  
  
"The last charmed one, and the next generation." He growls, I instantly try to blow him up, but without success, Phoebe shoots an electrical wave, it simply bounces of him. I wave my hand trying to send him flying across the room, but that fails too,  
  
"Your magic isn't strong enough for me! Nobody's is!" I grab Phoebe hand and put my shield up, but he penetrates it, nobody has ever penetrated through it before, and hits Phoebe in the stomach, I yell as she falls to the ground.  
  
"GO! GO NOW!" She yells, "I love you. . ."  
  
"I'll fix this Phoebe . . ." Just as he tries to hit me, I orb. I orb back twenty years, to the cursed day. 


	2. The calm before the storm

Chapter 2- The calm before the storm (Do you want to sue me? Well HA! YOU CAN'T! I DON'T OWN CHARMED! HAHA! NOW TRY AND SUE ME! Wait, I don't own any of FFX either so you can't sue me for the chapter title! HA! Ahem. . .on with the story.)  
  
There she is, she's so different, I must save her. I find myself flying out in front of her, she looks at me in bewilderment, she doesn't recognise me, I kind of wish she would, but I mean, I'm not three months old anymore,  
  
"DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" There are tree potions beside me, well here goes nothing. Hmph, just as I expected, nothing, dammit, potions won't work. Phoebe needs help, "Are you okay?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! PAIGE!" oh no, please no, she's not dead.phew, she's just turned to stone. That complicates things a bit, but hey, at least she's alive,  
  
"Don't worry, she's alright," Okay stupid thing to say, "Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead."  
  
"Are you sure she's not?!"  
  
"Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers. . . Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone." Hmm was there anything in the book about how to turn people back to normal? Dammit it would be handy to remember now,  
  
"Who are you?" Well that question was bound to come up, must remember my cover, can't change too much.  
  
"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future," Well what else could I say? It's the truth.sorta.  
  
"Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." I didn't even notice her walk in, she's so much younger, and she doesn't look as if she's carrying a burden, she hasn't changed that much since I saw her last, Piper. . .  
  
"Oh, it's Paige,"  
  
"Titan turned her to stone," will she recognize me? I don't know, I'm older but just maybe?  
  
"Who, who are you?" Well, nobody knows me; everything is going to plan.but still.  
  
"That's Chris. He's from the future." Well Phoebe obviously doesn't trust me,  
  
"Yeah, but only like twenty years or so,"  
  
"Uh-huh, friend or foe?" That makes two of them,  
  
"Not sure yet,"  
  
"What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?" What the hell are they on about? I don't remember Phoebe being THAT untrusting.then again I am a complete stranger.but still!  
  
"Oh, you call that saving, do you?" Somebody please remind me why I am here?  
  
"Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt. . ." Okay so I didn't have to drop everything.but I still saved her dam life!  
  
"You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Well duh! Well done Piper!  
  
"Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day. . . she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm hear to alter history. To help you save the future." It would be nice to go back to a future were everything is like it was before.but then so much would have changed.I wouldn't know anything. I'm not going to have to stay here am I?  
  
"Who sent you?" You sent me! Okay I can't really say that.hmm.  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"Why not?" Yeah, knowing you you'd freak out if I told you I was your nephew,  
  
"Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want." I can't change too much.if I do then I don't know what I'd be going back to.but, I won't anyway.will I ever get back?  
  
"Who's we?" Who do you think!  
  
"All I gotta say is, is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim." Christ they really don't trust me!  
  
"Wait, third? I thought only one was missing?" They haven't found out about that yet, Leo really doesn't tell them everything. . .nothing much has changed in that department,  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"LEO! LEO!" Well, I'm going to see him again, I should be happy, but I'm not.  
  
The blue lights, I've never seen anybody but myself orb, I know all whitelighters do it, but really, I haven't ever seen that many, in fact I've never seen any other whitelighter orb. Most of them clipped their wings to protect themselves, the rest kept orbing to a minimum. I had to use potions to block my signal whenever I orbed. There he is, why am I so angry? I thought I was over this!  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling but. . ." Counseling? Christ you'd think she would have taken a hint.  
  
"Forget that, we've got bigger problems."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?"  
  
"What?" Answer a question dam you!  
  
"How many?" Wow, Piper can be really bossy, not like the one I knew,  
  
"Uh, two. That's what the elders called me for," Took you long enough.  
  
"Believe me now?" You better believe me!  
  
"Who's he?" Oh hi Daddy dearest, it's your only son! What the hell was that noise?  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should go see." If the Titans are here now, then we're screwed! Plus I need time to look in the book and unfreeze Paige. Well there they go,  
  
The book, it hasn't changed that much, maybe a little bit thinner than when I saw it. Well since they're not around, may as well flick the pages with a little telekinesis, hmm dammit there's nothing in here! Hmm, I wonder. . .Would blowing up work?  
  
*Poof* Dam, blowing up doesn't work either, better keep looking. Hmm. . .this may take a while. Ah better search without magic, I can't see the pages properly with telekinesis, the book is different now, better search the traditional way.  
  
What will I do after this is all over? I can't go back, everything will be too different, maybe I could.I don't know, tell them everything? But then they'd freak out, dammit I should have thought this through.I'll think of something.I hope.  
  
Maybe I won't though, maybe I'll have to stay here, it wouldn't be so bad, I could get to know Piper, my mother, maybe even stop Leo from leaving. . .but would they accept me? I don't know, I mean, I'm here as a baby, maybe that's all they will care about, baby Wyatt, not all grown up Wyatt. It would make sense, after all people grow distant from their parents when they get older, but maybe it's only like that in my time, I don't know. . . 


	3. The begining of the end

Al, your insane, use spellcheck dammit! :p! Oh and as for the stuff Erick Ryan mentioned, all will be revealed.  
  
Chapter 3- The beginning of the end (Do you really think I own charmed? Cuz I don't!)  
  
"What are you doing?" What does it look like I'm doing?  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone- cold Paige over here." God Piper is really starting to annoy me,  
  
"Step away." Oh for God's sake! I know this book like the back of my hand! I grew up reading this. . .just wish I could find a dam spell to unfreeze Paige,  
  
"Please, like I haven't looked in this before." Okay, that isn't a great thing to say when you're lying about who you are, hmm, goblins, there's nothing here?! They need to update this, "By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day."  
  
"Goblins?" No, I said pixies. . .what do you think I said?!  
  
"Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me." An obvious understatement, "But I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, maybe you found a way around that." Oh for the love of God!  
  
"Piper, come on. I'm just trying to help!" Yeah like you did to Phoebe when she was raising me like a son! No wait, you didn't help!  
  
"Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?"  
  
"Except you can't vanquish them."  
  
"You mean, not without the power of three."  
  
"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have."  
  
"So they can do that again."  
  
"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again." Hmm, that might be the only choice at this stage, WHY ISN'T THERE A SPELL TO UNFREEZE PAIGE?  
  
"Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?"  
  
"Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way."  
  
Who's coming up the stairs? Ah, dwarves and leprechauns! Maybe they'll be able to help out! They are mostly extinct in my era, so I've never seen them, only read about them, weird looking things. . .but hey, we need the luck!  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be. . ."  
  
"I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." Before? Phoebe never told me about that, she's so different.Well I guess after what happened with the Titans she was bound to change, wait.she was referring to a Leprechaun? Why is she patting the dwarf on the shoulder, or maybe it is the leprechaun.oh this is confusing,  
  
"He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?" Grouchy little guys, better not say anything, Phoebe won't take to lightly to his tone,  
  
"Sorry." Phoebe would never apologise to me if I snapped like that! Ah well, I don't guess many aunties would apologize to their nephews. Wait, why is the Leprechaun looking at Paige like that.he will be able to free her right?  
  
"It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too." Is it me or was that a terrible Irish accent? Leprechauns are supposed to be Irish right? Ah, why the hell am I worrying about that!  
  
"I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway."  
  
"Okay, so where are we?"  
  
"Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?"  
  
"Because they need their orbing power."  
  
"Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with. . . oh my god. Leo!" Leo, Leo, Leo! Even when you were around you always worried about HIM! What about your sister and son? Seems that some things never change,  
  
"Wh-What'd I miss? What did she just figure out?"  
  
"Nothing good.".premonition. . .(Note-just to fill you in Wyatt doesn't do the whole gasping and closing eye thing with his premonition, he just sort of spaces out for a second, like he's daydreaming.) oh no. . .I'm too late. . .the Elders are dead. . .never liked them anyway, but this means that Leo will definitely go now. Maybe if the Titans are defeated then the survivors will be able to take over and Leo can stay at home,  
  
"Are you alright Chris?"  
  
"Yeah. . .I'm fine. . ." Dammit I shouldn't have let this happen; I should have just warned Leo. . .or maybe. . .this was meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason, but I could have prevented it. . .no, this happened for a reason. But what was the reason? Maybe the Elders had been going about this the wrong way all along, maybe this is the last resort? After all it worked before, minus the whole thing were the god's became full of themselves, maybe it won't be like that this time. The power of three. . .the greatest force of good magic around. . .maybe they won't turn out like that, maybe they'll be able to control their powers, it's worth a shot.  
  
"NOW LADDIE!" I jump, God those little people are louder than they look, hey! I remember all that stuff, God they never get rid of it,  
  
"Don't know what else to try," I wish we could just free Paige,  
  
"Running out of gold too, I'm afraid." Damn, if I had been five minutes earlier,  
  
"Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying." Phoebe was always optimistic, even in the face of danger she'd always try to keep your spirits up, I knew in her heart she didn't care anymore, but nether the less she would always try, she wouldn't let her depression get the better of her like it did with Piper. People say that Piper was the strong one, but she wasn't, Phoebe was.  
  
"What are you doing over here?"  
  
"Nothing," Just looking at the stuff that you kept over the years, your precious memories of better times, "You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?" I can't blame her for it, I mean, after all she lost everything except her memories. Why throw them away too? People say that it doesn't make a difference, that she should move on with her life, but how can they expect her to throw away the part of her life she didn't lose.  
  
"You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own." You taught me that, you taught me how to rely on myself, so that whatever happened I could always take care of myself, now I have to teach you that again.  
  
"Even at the risk of making things worse?" That's good magic for you, follow the rules even at the risk of making things worse, why? Why is it that way? I don't know. . .here comes Piper, she doesn't look happy,  
  
"Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls.." Looks like my prediction was right, I didn't even need a premonition, she's upset. . .can't really blame her,  
  
"I really don't know." She doesn't need to here the truth now, she needs to stay focused,  
  
"Well, I really think you do." She's not going to stop until she gets answers,  
  
"Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me." But she thought he would come back. . .he didn't. . .or won't. . .dam this is confusing, never was good with tenses, "Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time."  
  
"You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games." He won't come back. . .but, maybe, if the Titans are defeated he will,  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you two, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon." 


	4. Last Resort

Chapter 4- Last resort (You know I don't own charmed, I also don't own "Last resort" Papa Roach do, not me)  
  
So this is what this place look like, it was destroyed by the Titan's in my time, those few who did survive the massacre had to move from place to place, it's more incredible than I imagined, Phoebe told me she, Prue and Piper went up here briefly, she said she didn't remember much, but she said it was incredible. Piper had once stayed here for a month.  
  
Leo looks up at me, he looks angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I feel my body being shoved up against the wall,  
  
"Easy, easy!" This guy has a temper,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done." I hope this works, otherwise we're all fucked.  
  
"What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone." Yes I can see that, clearly I am not blind, except they're not all gone.  
  
"No. Not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans." Will he go through with this? If not I'll have to. . .but I don't have that type of power. . .Leo has it. . .I can't stop this from happening. Only he can, so I'm not as powerful as everybody thinks.  
  
"How?" Well here goes nothing,  
  
"I think you know how."  
  
"It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it." For a guy who broke the rules by marrying a witch and having a child with that witch he seems to be a real abide by the book guy.  
  
"True. But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they? That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son." You know, me, the one you abandoned. . .will abandon. . .ach this is confusing,  
  
"This is crazy!"  
  
"Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo. We both have."  
  
"Says you. How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you've manipulated everything else." What the hell do you think I'm doing?! I came back here to change the future, the future I'm a part of! Of course I'm manipulating it for my future!  
  
"You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's certainly no future unless you do something."  
  
"I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder." Yes you are. . .that's why you left.  
  
"Well, you better start acting like one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Leo, you. . .you are an elder. Well, not quite,"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not an elder, I'm a whitelighter! If I became an elder then I'd. . .have to leave. . .I don't want to leave! I WON'T!"  
  
"Then don't, do what you have to do and go back home, to Piper and Wyatt."  
  
He stays silent. . .only he can do this, but what if he doesn't?, I don't know if he's going to do this, I really don't, I have all these powers and I still don't know what's going to happen. He isn't saying a word, dam these premonitions, one would come in very handy right about now.  
  
"Will you do this?" I ask, I need to know,  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else? The power of three?"  
  
"Not powerful enough,"  
  
"How do you know? You don't know them!"  
  
"I do, I know them in the future, the power of three is dead in the future, Prue is dead, Paige is dead, Piper has lost her sanity, and Phoebe is the only one left, but when I left the future she had died."  
  
"And Wyatt? Is he alive? Could he defeat the Titans?"  
  
"Wyatt is powerful, but not powerful enough. It was prophesied that he would be the most powerful source of good magic, but he tried to defeat them. It didn't work. If Wyatt couldn't do it, then the charmed one's won't be able to either," That's right, I'm not powerful, I said it. If I really was as powerful as I've been told then I could do this. "This is the only way Leo. Give them the power of the God's, if they are the most powerful source of good magic, then mightn't they be able to defeat them without letting everything get to their heads?"  
  
"I. . .I don't like this one bit,"  
  
"Nor do I, but do you have any better idea's?" He gives me a sheepish look, "I thought so. You have to do this Leo, it's the only way." He looks at me for a minute and walks off, he's going to do it,  
  
But how long will he stay up here? Will he leave once peace is restored? I know now why he had to leave, to protect us. But he won't have to stay afterwards, will he? No, there are still surviving Elders, they can do everything after Leo has sorted this whole affair out. There's no reason why they need Leo, Leo has a family to take care of, they'll understand that right?  
  
I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything, about my powers. Everybody always made such a fuss about me and my powers, they were relying on me to change everything, to make the world a better place. But look at me now? What am I doing? I'm only guiding, I can do that without powers. Why do I have these powers? Why me? I'm nothing special, I should be able to do something with these powers, there's a lot I'd love to do with these powers that I can't do because "good" magic forbids it.  
  
There's a lot good magic forbids, like "personal gain" what's the point in having these powers if I can't use them. I'm working for the "greater good" but what do I get out of it? Why can't I use my powers to manipulate what I want to change? If I'm as powerful as everybody says then shouldn't they be answering to me rather than me to them? If I'm so powerful why can't I decide what's right and wrong.  
  
It was forbidden for witches and whitelighters to love one another. Love is an emotion we can't control, we don't choose to love someone, our hearts decide. The heart wants what the heart wants. It is said that demons are "heartless" and cannot love, so if that's such a bad thing then why is it a bad thing to listen to our heart. Piper and Leo challenged that, they changed it, for once the Elders had to answer to them. The Elders were "wrong." If Patty and Sam had never fallen in love and had Paige, then the day Prue died would have been the day the power of three died, and she was needed by good magic, meaning the rule the Elders had was wrong. And now because of Paige, the Source was killed, bring "evil" magic to a slump.  
  
There's a lot that could be changed that is considered "wrong." All that's needed is somebody to speak up to the Elders. Now they're not the authority, there is no authority and Leo is about to do something that could save the future, something that was deemed "forbidden."  
  
It seems the tables have turned, now we need what is forbidden, good magic needs it, hell the world needs it. Sometimes what's considered "wrong" or "evil" is really right, maybe that's why I have my powers. For the greater good, to change other things that is wrong with the world. To break the rules, everything happens for a reason, right? 


	5. The goddess within

Chapter 5- The Goddess's within (No I don't own charmed so bugger off! You can't sue me!)  
  
"LEO!" I hear her call, I feel a sudden surge of sympathy towards her, but he will come home, just not now,  
  
The doors creak open, he has it, the urn of power. The power of the God's.  
  
"Piper. . ." He cares for her, he really does,  
  
"No," I feel like such a prick saying this but it has to be done,  
  
"But she needs me." So did I, but you never turned up, I learned to live without you,  
  
"Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate." He has to stay up here, only for a little while, I understand that now, but if everything goes to plan then he won't stay for good. He'll be able to go back home,  
  
"Alright. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand."  
  
"Good luck." I orb out, time to be slaughtered by Piper, ah here I am, and what a surprise, she looks happy, not.  
  
"YOU! Where's Leo?!" No wonder she cracked when he left, she really needs him, I promise that he'll come home,  
  
"He's safe. For now." FINALLY! Paige is no longer frozen, those dwarves and Leprechauns are good, "Paige, hi." What else is there to say?  
  
"Hi," hmm, I see similarities,  
  
"Forget that. What do you mean for now?"  
  
"What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Hmm, bring on the hoards of questions, well that can be expected,  
  
"You're about to find out." Hurry up Leo!  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ah the swirling lights, this has to mean Leo has done it, and about time too. Whoah! I'm so glad I don't have to wear those tunics, poor girls,  
  
"That's what that means."  
  
"What happened? What are we?"  
  
"You're God's," Well I'll be the son of a goddess. Okay bad joke, but anyway,  
  
"WE'RE WHAT?!" Whoah! Calm down Piper,  
  
"You're Gods! That's how you're going to beat the Titans!" Please don't let her try to blow me up,  
  
"You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party." I can see I've earned my Mother's sense of taste in clothing, they do look stupid, but when in Rome, do as the Romans do, okay so they're Greek, that's beside the point,  
  
"That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power." God I feel sorry for them,  
  
"Power? Power's good. I like power." Hmm, she likes power, which clearly makes her the Goddess of War, after all the story's Phoebe told me about her it should be expected, "Why do I like power?"  
  
"Because you are the goddess of war."  
  
"Ah. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork."  
  
"It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon." I have to admit I really don't see much of a difference between the two. . .they look very much the same.  
  
"Right on. Who wants to fight?" Okay. . .keep her away from me, I don't think I trust her with that power,  
  
"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Oh for the love of, how did that happen? Man she is so different back in this time,  
  
"You're the goddess of love."  
  
"Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." Well I have to admit the situation is strange, she must be the Goddess of Earth, they're the sane ones. . so why the hell is she the Goddess of Earth?  
  
"Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're saying that Leo did this to us?"  
  
"Chris? You never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future?" My Aunt Phoebe who has raised me like a son for twenty years is hitting on me, I am officially disturbed for life. . .maybe if I ignore her? Please god. . .dam that statement won't help me,  
  
"As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans."  
  
"Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business." He is now. . .  
  
"How old are you, anyway Chris?" Please, leave me alone. . .  
  
"The Elders forbid it. And if anything, Leo is a company man." Except for the fact that he married you and had a child with you.  
  
"The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead. Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks... Whoa!" Get that trident away from me, please don't kill me!  
  
"You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate." Oh Christ, I know I'm not supposed to use my powers, but my force field would come in very handy right now,  
  
"A little control here, ladies, please." I even said please!  
  
"Can't we figure out something else to cut off?" On second thought. . .maybe castration wouldn't be so bad, that's it I'm orbing,  
  
"I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again." Well all except those who were chosen as Elders afterwards,  
  
"Hey, guys, watch this." Okay, I'm glad I didn't get to know Paige now, she's scary, that was a nice piano!  
  
"Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone." So far Piper is the only one who is retained sanity, it seems very ironic,  
  
"I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?"  
  
"A lot." At this rate the Titans will never be defeated.  
  
"Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't. . ." Change somebody's hair colour to blonde and they go all ditzy, "Hurdle," Oh for the love of. . .  
  
"This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less,"  
  
" Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve." That's it I'm orbing back to stop Leo from doing this, well she's gone, damn! Why can't I orb?! What the, I can't even orb from place to place! What the hell! AHH! What's with the pink mist when Phoebe teleports?  
  
"Phoebe?" Oh she's gone, dammit,  
  
"Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans." Oh God, there goes Paige, this is all going to hell. Ooh lightning, better make sure I'm nowhere near her when she teleports,  
  
"I knew this was gonna happen." And now I can't orb, Piper is the only one who is keeping her head straight, "You gotta go after them Piper."  
  
"Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess." She would have made a typical mother. . .too bad she was never around, but I can't do this, she has to do this,  
  
"No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." If she can't do this then we're completely screwed,  
  
"Wow, Chris, that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter." Cut me some slack, I'm only half whitelighter and I think I'm doing a pretty dam good job "Too bad I already have one." Why does she hate me so much?" "And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself. Do you hear that?" She looks up at the ceiling,  
  
"You want Leo, hm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world." The one you couldn't last in! The one you didn't last in! So you better get it right. 


	6. The frailty of hope

Chapter 6- The frailty of hope (*has run out of "witty" ways to tell you that "I DON'T OWN CHARMED!"*)  
  
Piper's been gone for a while now, I hope everything is alright. I came back to sort out the mess of the future, not to see it get repeated, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MY DAMN ORBING?! I can orb from place to place at least but why can't I orb from time to time?! Maybe it's the effects of being in the past, Phoebe said her powers completely disappeared when she went to her past, but she used a spell, I used a power of mine! Plus all my other powers are normal, I can do everything except orb through time! Oh that damn elf nanny is giving me an evil look again!  
  
"I assume you are aware of the inappropriate activities that are currently taking place in the living room?" Oh god no,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Go see for yourself! How these people have been raising the infant I do not know!"  
  
I go to the living room, only to see men worshipping my aunt, this is the type of stuff that disturbs people for life. "What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?" Please don't tell me Piper agrees with all of this!  
  
"Chris, I've got it. Thank you. All of you, OUT!" Whoah! That wind is enough to throw you off your feet, I see Phoebe's worshipers have fallen over now, and there they go. Christ I'm glad Phoebe raised me! Piper is scary when she's angry!  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could form armies or love cults." I wish Phoebe would stop flirting, I'm going to need A LOT of therapy after this! "The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became." How is it that somebody so balanced completely lost their sanity? Piper is in command and has a clear head. Now look at her, or look at her later. . .Dam this tense thing!  
  
"The Greeks became petty, evil, vindictive."  
  
"Thanks, I've got it. Now... hi!" I never realised how flirty Phoebe could be, "Can you two get it under control?"  
  
"Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D." Here come the bad quotes,  
  
"Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s." This is definitely not the Phoebe I know,  
  
"Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon." I wish Paige and Phoebe would think with a clear head,  
  
I "CHRIS! There are some elders under attack, it's the Titans, orb to them now!"I  
  
"Is that a jingle?"  
  
"There are no Elders up there. Who's jingling?"  
  
"It's Leo,"  
  
"Leo can jingle?"  
  
"Yep. He says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans." Please let them have clear heads! "Here take my hand, I know were they are."  
  
I orb just a feet away, I see the Elders that are under attack, "Alright, you know what to do, I can't go there, you teleport to them and unleash hell, got it? And please for the love of all that is good keep your dammed heads straight!"  
  
"Aww Chris, don't you want to calm down a bit? Make love, not war!" Get the hell off of me! Christ Phoebe,  
  
"PHOEBE! Concentrate! All of you, concentrate!"  
  
"Right, the good soldier is the attentive soldier,"  
  
"Whatever Paige, I just want to see Leo again and get back to a normal life! Lets get this done over with!" They finally decide to get on with it! If Piper weren't keeping their heads straight then we'd all be screwed. THAT'S IT PAIGE! ATTACK! NO! What the hell?! Oh God why aren't they moving, damn this is going to take a bit more strategy,  
  
"LEO!" Well there's not a lot Leo can do for them, I'd better help, what? Did Paige just orb? She can't orb when she's paralysed! It must have been Leo, I didn't know Elders could do that, but were the hell did they go? I can't sense them anywhere! They must be in the sanctuary! Wherever that is. . .  
  
Maybe I should just orb back to the house, after all if the Titans see me then we're all screwed, good job I brought that potion with me to block my signal, but it only lasts for so long, it won't be long until they can sense me orbing again. Oh dammit the Elf Nanny is giving me the look,  
  
"And just were might the charmed ones be? Parading around with men again?"  
  
"Are they here? I can't sense them anywhere!"  
  
"You can't what?! No I have not seen them here, I suggest you locate them soon!" Dam that snotty elf,  
  
Maybe if I try scrying? It's worth a shot, Phoebe usually keeps the crystal up in the attic, maybe it's still there? It's worth a try, God I hope they're alright. . .  
  
Ah, there it is. Now is as good a time as any to start, oh come on work dam you, stop spinning and get a damn location! This might take a while, aha! Wait, here? I run downstairs, there they are!  
  
"Where were you?" God I sound like a parent,  
  
"We were in some sewer place, thanks for encouraging us to go attack the Titans while we were completely unprepared!" Piper scolds,  
  
"Look about that, we really need to come up with a solid strategy for defeating the Titans. Paige? You should be able to emulate a war game. Try a few strategies and use the best one!"  
  
"Since the Titans had no problem with Paige and my power, we think the best strategy would be to use Phoebe's power, the Titans may be powerful but men seem to be week around the knee's when they see Phoebe at the moment."  
  
"That just might work, try a few emulations and see what happens,"  
  
"Chris? If we defeat the Titans will you have to go back to the future?" Phoebe is flirting, again, "Because. . .maybe you could hang around for a bit." Please stop, this is already disturbing enough,  
  
"Phoebe! Concentrate! All of you concentrate! I have to check something, I'll be back in a minute." I orb out, the potion is going to wear off soon, I need to make a new one to block my signal.  
  
Hmm, the ingredients aren't in the place were Phoebe usually keeps them. Well things are bound to change over twenty years. Dammit I can't find all the ingredients, and this is going to wear off soon! Where in Gods name is the powder oak? Dammit. I can't make the potion. Maybe if I use my force field when I orb it might work? It won't be as effective as the potion but it's worth a try. . .but I can't let any of them see my powers! Dammit just when I really need my powers I can't use them!  
  
It seems ironic that I am so powerful yet I can't use my powers! I have these powers for a reason! What is that reason? I don't know. Maybe I should go check on Phoebe and Paige,  
  
"Leo?" Nearly there, Phoebe. If you had said Wyatt you would have won the million dollars.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." They're delighted to see me as always,  
  
"Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper?" She should really be practicing with Phoebe and Paige,  
  
"She's upstairs with the baby." The baby. . .if she cared so much about 'the baby' then why did she leave? "Um, could you bring us Leo?" Here we go again.  
  
"He's busy." Why can't they just concentrate, "How's it going here?"  
  
"Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way."  
  
"With our death." Well this is going to be trickier than I had originally thought.  
  
"We could really use Leo right about now," The legendary power of three? They're hopeless!  
  
"I'm starting to get that impression." That was an understatement,  
  
"Could you bring him back?" Oh for God's sake!  
  
"For the last time, no. What is wrong with you two, huh? You're acting hopeless!"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." How is it that somebody so strong is so damn dependant?! She didn't need Leo in the future!  
  
"Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training and I, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him." This is getting ridiculous,  
  
"Leo" Better not lose my temper, if I do who knows what I might do? Anger is the main trigger of my telekinesis and ability to blow stuff up, "Leo is up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until. . .You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to help you two get over the hump here?"  
  
"Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions."  
  
"What about this? Trust the power of three."  
  
"Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually thinks he checks with the Elders?"  
  
"Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks. Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders." This is hopeless.  
  
"You really are helpless without him," Well I guess some things can't be changed. Maybe Piper will be able to talk some sense into them. . .I hope. 


	7. The mistakes of the past

Chapter 7- The mistakes of the past (You know that I don't own charmed)  
  
"I know you miss him. I miss him too." I hear Piper's voice, she's sad, but she needs to be strong for this,  
  
"I need help."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to." Well technically it used to me my bedroom,  
  
"Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last." Why is she giving me that look? She hears what I'm saying right? Dammit, this was a mistake,  
  
"I thought you needed me." Oh for God's sake! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!  
  
"I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?" How the hell does she expect to defeat the Titans with her attitude?!  
  
"What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?" Does she honestly not realise what she's doing?!  
  
"Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it." Why the hell are you acting like this?!  
  
"I feel your frustration." Dammit I'm going to lash out at her soon if I can't control my emotions!  
  
"Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop,"  
  
"You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too." I don't need him, I've never needed him!  
  
"Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture,"  
  
"There is no bigger picture than my family." THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ABANDON YOUR FAMILY?! STOP BEING SUCH A DAMMED HYPOCRATE!  
  
"Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine." Prue died before I was born! Paige died when I was only a few months old! Leo walked out! And you! You were never there for me! Phoebe was the only one who was ever there for me!  
  
"Not my fault." Yes, you were never there! You didn't stop Leo from leaving!  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?" I do in fact!  
  
"I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell." What the hell is up with her?! Why isn't she trying to stop this! If she cares so much about "the baby" and her "family" then she'd be trying to save them!  
  
"If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle." You self centred bitch, how dare you walk out on me and Phoebe! You're family!!  
  
Well it looks like I don't trust myself either, I'm putting up the force field. Well they say that babies are sharp, I think little Wyatt senses big Wyatt's anger, "Don't worry, you'll come to trust me in time. They all will."  
  
I don't want to see the mistakes be repeated. If Leo is what they need then I'll get him, I promised Phoebe I would fix this and I damn well am going to fix it! I'll have to orb to him, the potion would've worn of by now, but it's all I can do,  
  
Hmm hiding behind a pillar, not the best strategy but I'm not here to argue with Leo, "What are you doing? You're gonna expose us!"  
  
"Shh! That's the idea."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said shush!" I peek behind the pillar, and whistle, ooh! Fire, those Titans seem pissed!  
  
"Hurry, go, Piper needs you!" There he goes, time to orb like hell.  
  
Well these Titans are certainly hot on my trail. Damn them, I've never had to orb so much in my entire life! I need a rest, I need to orb somewhere were they won't sense me! But were the hell can I go? If only I knew were the sanctuary was! Hmm, a premonition would be handy right about now. . .ah. . .a sewer, well that narrows it down a bit. . .hmmm. . .P3! It makes sense, there's a sewer under that that goes for miles!  
  
This doesn't look like the sewer under P3! It looks like we're in a forest, how come everything is so hazy?  
  
"Where am I?" I didn't even realise I said it out loud,  
  
"You're in the sanctuary." Ah, an elder, I must be in the sanctuary, but why is everything so blurry? "Forgive me, my name is Roland, I am an elder."  
  
"I orbed to the sewer under P3, this isn't it, where are we?"  
  
"In the sewer under P3," He answered simply, "It doesn't look like it, if evil were to orb under here then they wouldn't be able to see it, just a normal sewer, if you can see the forest and us then you must be good." I can see the forest, but it's so hazy. . .wait, what the hell does that mean?  
  
"Why is everything so blurry?"  
  
"Blurry? Is your vision blurred?" He asks,  
  
"No, I've always had good eyesight,"  
  
"No, I mean your vision of good and evil. Is that blurred?" What the hell?!  
  
"I don't know what you're on about,"  
  
Why is he looking at me like that, I'm not evil! "I see, you're emotions are in chaos at the moment, you're afraid, you're angry, you're upset, no wonder you're vision is blurred. You posses great power, I sense that, I can see why evil fears you so."  
  
Okay, he's starting to scare me, "What do you mean? I'm only a whitelighter,"  
  
"Do you really think you can keep you're name hidden from me Wyatt?" What the! How the hell does he know?!  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Did that sound convincing? God I hope it did,  
  
"I think you do young Wyatt. You didn't do a bad job of disguising yourself, but there are some things that you can't disguise,"  
  
"Does that meant hat Leo knows?"  
  
"No, he's still on the road to becoming an elder, once this is all over and he returns with us to the heavens he may be able to sense you."  
  
"What do you mean when he returns? He's staying home, right?"  
  
"No, he's an elder, he has received the power, this isn't just a simple case of clipping your wings, he is compelled to go,"  
  
"But what about Piper?"  
  
"Piper will cope, I notice you didn't mention that yourself as well,"  
  
"She won't cope, I know she won't!"  
  
"I foresee that she shall."  
  
"You foresee? Well I was there! I'm from the future remember? She won't cope! She can't cope!"  
  
"I know what happened in your time, but this time the circumstances are different. This time she will cope, and when this is all over you will help her to cope, Leo has to go up there with us."  
  
"Why? There's enough of you there! And what do you mean I will help her to! I'm going home after this!"  
  
"No, you can't, you've changed too much. When Leo leaves you shall be there whitelighter. It hasn't been decided upon yet, but I foresee it. Leo has to leave, you must understand this."  
  
"No I don't understand, he won't go," He won't, he can't, he promised!  
  
[i] "Chris! Where ever you are, get your ass over here!"[/i]  
  
"Wyatt, you must learn to accept this, it is destiny that chooses, not me or you or Leo."  
  
[i] "It's okay, Chris."[/i]  
  
"Go to them Wyatt, they need you. You must learn to accept fate, then your vision will be clear."  
  
I orb out, why is fate so cruel dammit!? I know everything happens for a reason, but this is ridiculous! Leo. . .only those who are deemed wise become elders, maybe this has to happen, maybe I don't know. Maybe by becoming an elder, he can help people who need his help. . .maybe this is the reason for this.  
  
"This better be an emergency. You are going to lead the Titans straight to us."  
  
"What's happening to my husband?"  
  
[i] "Help her through this Wyatt, help both of them, even if you don't like it. . ."[/i]  
  
"Something amazing." God if just kills me to do this,  
  
"You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen." I didn't want it to happen, but I guess I sort of knew that it was inevitable.  
  
"Did you?" I told him when we were up there that it was going to happen! Is he really that stupid?  
  
"You're not serious." Jesus Christ he knew that this was happening!  
  
"Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop."  
  
"Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become. . ." This is torture, how am I supposed to keep a straight face when all I want to do is lash out at destiny for doing this,  
  
"Don't you dare say it." She's not going to survive this. . .  
  
"The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?" He's a good guy, I've always known, Phoebe always told me stories about him, I don't like this one bit, but it's not about me anymore,  
  
"Leo is not. . .He's not an Elder, okay? Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Okay, just tell him you're not an Elder."  
  
"I don't know that I can." He doesn't want to go, he really doesn't, maybe it wasn't abandonment after all,  
  
"I think you should get back to your sisters." The Titans will sense me soon; we have to get this done,  
  
"No. Not until you tell him." Dammit, I wish I could do more,  
  
"They're waiting for you."  
  
"Chris is right. You need to get back to Paige and Phoebe." This is killing Leo, this really is killing him! I understand that now,  
  
"No. Not until you say it." Dammit! Just do this Piper!  
  
"The Titans are gonna be here any moment"  
  
"I SAID NO!" Holy shit! OWW! Dammit pain, darkness, I pity the Titans if it hurt me this much. Everything is going dark, oww. . .go Piper defeat the Titans, do this once and for all. 


	8. Sad Goodbyes

Chapter 8- Sad Goodbyes (for the last time I DON'T OWN CHARMED!)  
  
Ugh. . .how long have I been out cold. Ooh, damn these healing powers, why can't I heal this damn headache and my joints?!  
  
"PIPER!" I hear Leo's voice, what's happened? I rush down stairs, Phoebe is there, Paige is there, Leo is there. . .  
  
"Where's Piper?"  
  
"We, ah. . .don't know."  
  
"She defeated the Titans and disappeared when I asked her to give her powers back."  
  
"SHE WHAT?" Oh god this isn't good, "Look you two better give your powers back and we have to look for her." Well there goes Phoebe's powers, blonde hair didn't really suit her. Maybe she'll stop flirting with me now, thank God!  
  
"I'll start scrying for her."  
  
"MAP! CRYSTEL!" Paige yelled, they orbed down to her, "Ooh, I guess my powers have their use after all, can't say I wouldn't like the Goddess powers though! Here Phoebe, start scrying."  
  
"I'm on it,"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Just get it out of me." And there goes Paige's powers,  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?" She walks over to Phoebe, I better go as well, lets hope she can get a read,  
  
"Nope, I still can't get a read."  
  
"Just keep trying!" Roland was wrong, Piper isn't going to survive this. It doesn't take a premonition to figure that out.  
  
"Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that."  
  
"We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside." Please let there be some, she's not a bad person. . .she'll get through this? Or will she? Dammit why does everything have to be this way?!  
  
"If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." That's it? He just left like that?!  
  
"Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?"  
  
"Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?" I agree with Paige on this one, Leo why the hell are you leaving?!  
  
[i] "Chris, they can find her, trust them. . .[/i] Did he just listen in on my thoughts?! [i] "Help them find her Chris, please. . .I'd go if I could. . .you were wrong, I can't stay, I wish I could. . .find Piper!"[/i]  
  
"He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her." Let's hope she hasn't done it already,  
  
"Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife." No I didn't actually!  
  
"Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order." Just do what I've been told to do, pretend to be happy, maybe give a smile. It's always the same,  
  
"Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?"  
  
"He's on the path," Just keep smiling and pretend to be happy with it,  
  
"Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile." Okay maybe cut the false smile, it's ironic how you taught me to give a fake smile, I guess I was never as good as you at it, "Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law"  
  
"And our Whitelighter..."  
  
"And our friend."  
  
"And we don't want to lose him." Nor did I. . .  
  
"So listen, you go up there and tell him" HOLY SHIT! A TREE BRANCH JUST SMASHED THE WINDOW! "What is going on with this storm?" I could ask myself the same question, wait does Paige know something? She looks like she does.  
  
"Piper." What about Piper? "Piper's what's up with this storm." Ah ha!  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage." Paige, you are very sharp!  
  
"And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?"  
  
"Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting."  
  
"Hey isn't there a mountain near the Golden Gate bridge?" Finally, my geography comes in handy!  
  
"It's the highest point in San Francisco! Of course! Come on Phoebe, I'll orb us there!"  
  
"It just might be a good idea to grab some coats and an umbrella,"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go upstairs and get them, be right back!"  
  
"So do you think she'll go back with you?" Phoebe knows Piper better than anybody, she must know somehow. . .  
  
"I honestly don't know Chris. Do you know us in the future? You seem kind of familiar."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Chris, be honest, who sent you?" I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell,  
  
"Well, you and Wyatt did." Okay technically it was my idea to go, and Phoebe said to go as well, so it is the truth. . .sorta. . .  
  
"How is Wyatt in the future?"  
  
"He's, well. The whole Titan thing really pissed him off, he wanted to change it. So we figured out a way to go back in time."  
  
"Why didn't he go as well?" Hmm, a little white lie might be in order here,  
  
"He wouldn't have had his powers, so I said I'd go, because I'm a whitelighter I have my powers even now." Okay not exactly the truth but. . .  
  
"C'mon Pheebs! Lets go!" Paige throws a Phoebe a coat,  
  
"I'll stay here, you go find Piper!" Well they're gone. I kind of wish I could have told Phoebe the truth, but that wouldn't exactly be the best idea. Will Piper go with her sisters? Oh God I wish I knew what was going on in her head!  
  
Phoebe is an empath, why can't I have her powers? Maybe I could figure out what's going on inside Pipers head! Dammit I wish I could do something, but anything I do will reveal who I am! That would freak her out even more!  
  
I can't just stand and watch this happen all over again, I'm going to Leo, to the Elders, to find out why this has to happen!  
  
Whoa! Even with the attack from the Titans there's still a lot of Elders. It wouldn't hurt to lose one Elder would it? Wait, there's Piper! She crying,  
  
"Where is he? Where is Leo?" It doesn't take an empath to figure out her emotions now. Leo, he's going over to her now. What is he going to say?  
  
"Piper, what are you doing here?"  
  
"How can you do this?"  
  
"Uh, excuse us for a minute." Finally he gets rid of the Elders hovering around. If I'm lucky I can follow them without being seen,  
  
"You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?" What have I done, I helped this happen. I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen.  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Then make it simple, because I'm trying really hard to understand." I don't understand either,  
  
"Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have." Why can't you choose now?!  
  
"Then choose me now. Then let's go home." When you become a whitelighter you have the choice to clip your wings, why can't Elders do the same?  
  
"Don't you think I want to go?" You wanted to marry her and you did,  
  
"I don't know. And that's what scares me the most."  
  
"The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us," What future? "And it made me,"  
  
"An Elder. . ." Love made him an Elder? So if they can't stop them from loving each other they separate them by any means possible?  
  
"Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you." No you're here because the Elders are fucking prats!  
  
"I can't just give up. I don't know how." I get it now, when she left she had given up. She had never given up before, that's what made her strong before, she didn't give up.  
  
"You can't fight this. Not this." Well there goes her powers anyway, at least that's the fist step to accepting.  
  
"How am I supposed to do this alone?" I'll be here for you Piper, I always complained about you never being there for me. Now it's my turn to try and be there for you,  
  
"You have your sisters."  
  
"It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll always be watching over you." That's what people say about the dead. They say that they watch over us, that means nothing.  
  
"But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much."  
  
"I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that." How come I never felt him before?  
  
"He's got me. And I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?" I've got her. . .I never had her growing up, does this mean that she'll really stay this time?  
  
"As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away."  
  
"You can't make me forget you."  
  
"No. Help you find peace." HELP HER FIND FUCKING PEACE?! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN FUCKING DO? GO WITH HER! THAT'LL HELP!  
  
*******************  
  
[I]What if everything you believed in suddenly fell apart around you? What if one moment in time changed your life? A moment is a concentrated reality, the decisions we make in one moment can affect the rest of our lives. Quite often we regret these openly, but secretly if given a chance to change what we did we wouldn't.[/i]  
  
**********************  
  
Here I sit, in complete turmoil. What do I do now? What road do I take now? Why did I let something happen that I swore would not happen? And here comes Leo, oh joy!  
  
"So the Elders decide what to do with me yet?"  
  
"Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future." I should've known, I'll never get to see Phoebe again. The Phoebe I know anyway,  
  
"I figured as much. The timeline's changed, I don't even know what I go back to. So what did they decide?" Does he even know who I am yet?  
  
"The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter." Wow Roland was right about something. The Elders are right about some things, just not matters of the heart.  
  
"They did?"  
  
"As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you." Yeah, you watch over me. YOU FUCKING WATCH OVER ME!  
  
I did it. . .I blew him up. He never saw it coming; I never even saw it coming! I didn't even mean to do it. I just lost it. . .Oh my God. . .  
  
[i]What have I done?![/i] 


End file.
